


Scandal

by sinofwriting



Category: Armie Hammer RPF, Call Me By Your Name RPF
Genre: Armie is cool until you mention certain things, F/M, interviewers can be dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Armie doesn't view what happened as a scandal.





	Scandal

“This is the first interview you’ve done for quite some time, isn’t it?” Michael, the interviewer asks.

Armie nods, a smile on his face. “Yes, it is. Kinda feels weird to be honest.”

Michael hesitates to continue, but does as he glances at his notes before looking back at Armie. “This is also your first interview since the scandal you were involved in happened.”

Armie chuckles, finding the term scandal funny in this situation. “I wouldn’t say it’s a scandal.”

Michael raises an eyebrow, “nude pictures of yourself and your girlfriend being leaked to the public, is not something you would consider a scandal?”

Armie shakes his head, “no I really don’t. We aren’t ashamed of having a healthy sex life or of the photos taken. And to be frank the only reason I think those pictures were made a big deal is because she’s younger than me.”

Michael frowns, as he sees the next thing on his cards. “If those pictures weren’t such a big deal, why did she lose her job?”

Armie’s calm, fun demeanor is gone with that question. Smile wiped off his face. “Y/N lost her job, because she was unwilling to apologize for having me in her life. Her work punished her for having a sex life and dropped their contract with her.”

“And your work? Has it been effected?”

“You mean have I been dropped from projects?” Armie says. Taking a breath, “no, I haven’t been dropped, I have in fact added projects to my schedule since the photos.”

Michael raises his eyebrows again, “really? I can’t say I’m not surprised.”

Armie shrugs, “this line of work is interesting with how it goes.”


End file.
